Adopted by The Moon
by OneDarkWish
Summary: Percy was only a babe when his mother lost her life to a vicious beast. He was taken in by artemis and her hunters and raised by them. One day, percy is playing with wolf cubs when people show up, there are 4, the other is no where in sight. They say they need his help to win the upcoming war. But what surprise everyone is that nico was thought to be the Prophecy child, Until Percy
1. Chapter 1

Sally Jackson, A beautiful young woman, was walking through a magnificent meadow. Long grass flowing in a Rhythm with the fresh summer air, flowers blossomed tall and proud out of the soil, the wind whispering in her ears while blowing her brown hair in every directions. She cradled her 6 month son in her thin arms, he slept peacefully in a blue little blanket, his name was Perseus Jackson, he had raven black, just like his fathers, with an Emerald green mixed with turquoise color in his innocent eyes. He also had a bracelet she gave have him, his name engraved into it with his birthdate as well.

Everything was silent, the only thing heard was the whispering wind, she closed her eyes while humming a lullaby. Until she heard a threatening growl coming from behind her, eyes widening with fear and holding her baby closer to her in a protective way. She spun around on her heel, only to come face to face with a black creature with red glowing eyes, staring into her soul, you could say she was scared was an understatement, but really she was TERRIFIED. Not because of this demonized creature infront of her, not because she could die any second now, no, she was terrified for The little figure she held in her arms, his life depended on her, and she would do anything for the child.

She turned 180• and fled, the mysterious creature was shocked at first, then gained back its control and ran after the woman who ran from it. It was gaining on her, when it was close enough, it lept off the ground and flew onto her back, digging its claws into her shoulders making her scream in agony, before quickly jumping off to let her fall. She had quickly turned so she didn't fall on the bundle in her arms, as soon as she connected to the ground, she let out a grunt of pain.

She quickly turned and now had her back to the hell hound while she hid her only son underneath her. The hell hound pounced on her back and stared biting and clawing anything it could get, she was bleeding badly and she wouldn't make it. It went up to her neck to finished her off, suddenly a sliver arrow flew through the air with a whistling sound and struck the hell hound in the neck, making it disappear into a pile of golden dust, floating away with the wind.

A lady with auburn hair and silver eyes came out of the forest, once she saw the woman laying on the ground, she ran up next to her, looking at her back, not knowing what it do. The mortal turned her head to look at the the lady, the mortal said 3 words before her bright brown eyes lost its color and she passed into the next life.

"Look After him" at first, she didn't know what the mortal meant, then she heard crying coming from under the woman, when she turned the woman, she saw a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She saw the bracelet and looked closer

"Perseus Jackson, hmmm? Well, come along, I'll keep you, I can teach you to treat a lady with respect and care. I Phoebe Artemis, here by Adopt Perseus Jackson as my own to care and keep safe" she said and picked up the child in her strong arms, the babies crying stopped and it snuggled closer to her. She smiled to herself and started walking back to the camp where she and her hunters were staying for a bit.

Artemis' POV

When I returned to camp, all the hunters started bombarding me with questions, I was getting frustrated because they didn't see me holding a SLEEPING baby. They all stopped as they heard an ear-piercing scream come from the little boy, I glared at her hunters then started to rock the little one, soon he fell asleep again.

"Artemis, where did you find the child?!"

"Who is he?!"

"Can I see him"

"Aww he looks so cute!"

She was asked so many questions, she didn't know where to start first

"BE QUIET, HE IS SLEEPING!" She whisper screamed at them, they wisely shut up. " he is my now adopted son, we will teach him to treat a lady with respect" I held the child up in my arms showing his face "Girls, meet Perseus Jackson, your new brother" just on the perfect time, his eyes fluttered open and all the girls gasped at how gorgeous this babies eyes were.

"His eyes, his Aura, his hair, everything about him seems familiar, doesn't it?" Zoe Nightshade asked, suddenly it came to me, everything did, this child smelled like the sea and his eyes looked like the sea and his aura was not that of a normal demigod

"Poseidon, Poseidon he broke his oath" I said in disbelief, this child suddenly started giggling, I looked and saw one of my hunters named Phoebe making funny faces to the child, I smiled softly. The child's laugh was smooth and soft, he looked so innocent and he soon put his arms out and made grabby motions to her.

"Phoebe" she said slowly

"Pffffooob, pheeebi, phoooobugh" he said and all of us laughed while phoebes face went red and walked up to us

I just smiled and handed him to her, he looked at her for A bit, then a goofy cute little smirk came across his face and he hugged her neck tightly and started giggling. She hugged back and all of us looked at them in awe, I have never seen phoebe like this to anyone, especially a male. Soon everyone asked to hold him, I just laughed, once everyone got a turn to hold him they have him to me.

He stared at me with those huge innocent beautiful eyes and I stared back, soon he smiled brightly and started to drool, it was the cutest thing i had ever seen

"Mama" he said, all of the hunters stopped and looked at him, I stared at him in shock then smiled softly

"Yes Perseus, mama, but I would rather prefer Artemis" he suddenly made a face that looked like he just had some juice straight from a lemon, I laughed softly

"Err, aeeee, eereme" he kept a trying till he shook his head frantically and he made a face distastefully "noh, MaMa!" He said in a demanding tone that I thought was just cute because his face looked so serious that it was too funny.  
I kissed him on the fore head and started rocking him, this kid could talk like that and he seemed, what? 5 or 6 months old? Well atleast he is now asleep, I kissed his forehead

"Good night my child, I- I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

16 Years Later  
(Age 16 years and 6 months)

Percy's POV

I was suddenly jumped on by a pure white little wolf pup, then another one but black, then a grey one, then a silver one and they just kept coming that it wasn't even funny. I was with my friends playing and having so much fun

"Ok ok, off now" i said, they all groaned but reluctantly got off

'Can we have a race, plea-' the white pup was cut off when the little black wolf jumped on it, both of them rolled around trying to pin the other down to be victorious, soon enough the white one had won.

" ok, come on, nap time, hurry up, you know puppy eyes don't work on me, hmm what if I sing you a song?" All the pups stopped and looked at me, their faces glowing with a smile

'YES' They all said at the same time which kind of freaked me out, they all laid around me while waiting

"Say some thing I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one of You want me to, any where I would have followed you, say something im giving up on you

And I, am feeling so small, it was over my head, I know nothing at all, and I, will stumble and fall, I'm just starting to love, just starting to crawl

Say something im giving up on you, I'll be the one of you want me to, anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something im giv-" i was cut off when I heard with my amazing hearing skills heard a stick break and some curses, all the wolves ears were perked up and we're looking around frantically trying to find the sorce of the noise.

"WHO IS THERE?!" I shouted, it was only me and the little wolves, i would do anything to protect them, suddenly 4 figures stepped out from behind the trees.

One had short military cut black hair and brown eyes, had huge muscles but also a chubby baby face which I would burst out laughing if I had known these people, which I didn't know them so I did not laugh, and he also had a purple t shirt with black pants

Next to him was a girl with long curled cinnamon coloured frizzy hair with hazel eyes that stared at me curiously and she had brown chocolate coloured skin above that, she just had a purple shirt and grey shorts.

Next to her was an elf like figure like a Latino Santa elf, with chocolate brown curled hair, and brown tanned skin, with darkish lightish brown eyes, and also had what looked like flames in them, pretty cool. He had a brownish yellow kind of buttoned up shirt with straps on it connect to the brown pants, it looked as if the shirt used to be a white shirt.

And the last next to the elf like dude had blonde short cut hair with electrifying sky blue eyes, and was muscular but not as muscular as the black haired one. Milky tanned skin gleaming in the sun, He had a purple shirt that hugged his muscular frame and he also had some jeans on.

I was scared, we wouldn't be able to fight them off, they were just pups and I was nothing special, we had to use a distraction

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed at them angrily, they don't just come onto the land my mother owns without permission

"My name is Jason, these are my friends leo, Hazel and frank, nico is no where to be found so yeh, who are you?" The blonde one asked me seriously

"Why should I tell you!" I asked adding a wolf glare at them

"Cause we were introduced ourselves" frank said sternly

"Percy Jackson now PISS OFF"

"Sorry, uh percy, we can't do that, we were given a quest to find a boy and the clues led us here to you and you are a boy, arnt you? Yes ok now come with us" hazel said glaring at me for treating them like shit, well, I am respecting but they can't come along without permission from my mother and now they want to kidnap me, HAH not gonna happen

"Ha, like I'm going with you guys, let's see if the little ones want a work out" the little wolves nodded eagerly "well? Whatcha waiting for? ATTACK" I screamed, every person had about 5 little crazy wolves attacking them, I started running backwards so I could go get help but was keeping and eye on them to see if they could protect themself.

Suddenly I came into impact with something warm but hard, making me fall forward, I would have fallen on my face if not hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back up, I tried to get free but they had me in a tight grip. I gave in and looked up only to see all they little wolves on the ground knocked out, I started fighting now trying to get to the little ones, only until I heard a dark little chuckled and felt someone's hot breath on my ear making me shiver

"Stops moving, we can make this the easy way or the hard way, you pick" he said slowly, i smirked because he was so close and just lifting my foot would hit a ... Let's just say a special place for a man. So when I did, it hit him in the jewels and he groaned in pain, his grip lessened and I jumped forward and turned to face him. My eyes widened, he looked hot, he was about the same height as me and had bulging muscles, he had long black hair covering his face, so long you could tie it up in a pony tail, olive tan colored skin, and he had black obsidian eyes that just stared into my soul. This must be that nico dude

Nico's POV

Gosh that FUCKEN HURT, he has a good kick, I soon recovered and was furious, I glared up at him but as soon as I saw him, my knees turned into jelly and felt like they were going to give out, my eyes were opened up wide taking in every detail of this man

'He was gorgeous' was definitely an understatement, God like, most hottest guy ever? Unbelievably attractively hot? Out of this world? YES, he had untamed raven black hair that stuck up everywhere that looked like he had just woken up but said 'im crazy'n messy but still sexy!' And that was true, his skin was this milky chocolate tan that glowed in the sun, his biceps were perfect size, and since his shirt stuck to his body, I could faintly see his 6 pack, his body was lean but muscular.

Then when I moved my way to his eyes, I felt like I could die right then, his eyes, I could look into them forever and never get bored or tired of them, they were big and innocent, Light Emerald Green mixed with Sky Blue, I felt myself staring but I didn't care, and his lips? Full and red, they seemed so soft and screamed at everyone saying 'KISS ME' and I would gladly do tha- WHAT THE HELL NICO JUST STOP, YOU HAVE WILL! I mentally screamed at myself , "oh come on, he is cute, young, probably single, he is probably still is a vi- STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!"

"A what? Vi... ?" He asked me, oh shit, I was talking out loud! I hate it when that happens

"UHH don't worry about it, oh um someone is behind you" I said while smirking, it is either he turns around and sees Jason sneaking up on him and I ran behind him and catch him again but close my legs yep, or he doesn't believe me and Jason catches him.

"Ha, that doesn't work on me" he says smirking, suddenly he gives a yelp as arms wrap around his waist and lift him up and Jason starts flying off the ground about 150-200 ft

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" He screams, Jason and I just laugh, he is screaming and yelling, acting like a girl which I wouldn't mind taming and ... Nope not gonna finish that sentence, the screams die down and the boy looks exhausted, he looks sleepy and his eyes slowly shut.

Jason's POV

Gosh he is cute when he sleeps, his skin was glowing in the sun and he looked perfect, his hair was in his face and I felt like bending my head down and give him a kiss. I slowly flew down, smirking while hazel, frank and leo came out, they were spread out keeping an eye out for anything dangerous. They slowly saw me holding him in bridal style and smiled, ok I am Jason grace, son of Jupiter and Gay, yes and this person in my arms had already gotten my attention!

We started to walk away, then we heard wolf howls from a distance and instantly we were running, we ran as fast as We could, even with a boy in my arms which he was pretty light for someone so big and muscular, not the fat big, like tall and all this muscle.

Time Skip

Jason's POV still

When we arrived at camp, I was still holding sleeping beauty in my arms, Chiron galloped up to us and saw me holding the boy, every camper came crowding us. We talked about what happened and chiron looked like he was going to burst out laughing, the stolls were snickering at nico while his face went red in anger and embarrassment

"WHY YOU STOLLS" nico chased the screaming stolls away, next we knew, nico is on the ground, dirt on his face and grunting in pain.

"CANT" Travis said

"CATCH" Conner said

"US" the stolls shouted in Union and ran off to their cabin

Everyone was talking about the boy, looks like we know what is going to be the gossip of the week, boys were talking about who they think his godly parent is, and the girls... Well they were talking about how cute he is and Drew was pretty much saying how he is going to be hers, Not unless I get to him first. Everyone stopped when they heard a low grunt of pain coming from the beauty in my arms, everyone stared at him while I gently placed him on his feet.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was staring at them not able to say one single thing, his eyes were the most attractive thing about him. Well maybe except that ass, full, round and squeezable, he stared at everyone in confusion then when he laid eyes on me, his confused eyes turned into anger.  
He jumped at me and pinned me to the ground, staring at me angrily.

"You asshole, why did you bring me here! My mom will be worried sick you, you UGH" he jumped off of me and tried to make a run for it, the key word ;Tried. He tripped over a large stick that I don't even know how it got their, he landed face first with a sickening crack.  
In seconds, the Apollo children were at his side laying him on his back, blood was running down his face and tears started forming in his beautiful eyes, I felt like hugging him so close because it hurt me to see him cry, others held worried gazes looking at percy, some girls held there hands on their mouths while having wide eyes. It was so quiet, you could hear his little whimpers of pain, it was seriously heart breaking.

I was glaring at the stick for making him fall over, damn stupid stick, I stood up, picked up the stick and threw it as hard as I could, which made it land some where In the woods.

Will solace was giving him some ambrosia and gently rubbing his hair, just looking percys face while percys face was scrunched up it pain, I got so jealous I wanted to lunge at him, he just stared and stared at percy, Percy just kept his eyes closed. I wanted nico to come this instant and get will away from what was mine, or I would lose it and tackle him, but I knew better than to do that. I will make this percy mine.

Percy Jacksons POV

Gosh, my nose hurt but felt like it was healing as I ate this square looking thing, what ever it was, it was nice and making me feel better, and soon enough the bleeding stopped and I was feeling no more pain. I opened my eyes, just to see clear blue eyes staring straight back at me, I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and started to squirm a little, then he shook his head and stood up. He held his hand out for me and I took it.

"Hello, my names Chiron" a man said, half human and half ... Pony?

"Ok pony man, my names percy and WHERE AM I!" I asked anxiously, wanting to get as far as I could from here

"I am half_ HORSE _thank you and you are at camp halfblood, their had been a prophecy which had led us to someone who will help us, it lead us to you, the prophecy was

_'5 Halfbloods Shall Go West,_

_A boy they find when done this quest,_

_A boy that helps in the approaching war,_

_Or kills and betrays Shall Olympus Fall,_

_His choice is all that can save your life,_

_You all shall make a sacrifice'_

so that was the prophecy, the five demigods had been Jason grace, Hazel levesque, Frank zhang, Lo vadlez and Nico Di Angelo, and they find a boy when done the quest, and we ask if you shall help us or betray us, it is up to you to save the world, what do you say?" the pony man asks

"yes, i shall as long as i can leave afterwards" i asked, he nodded

"and i get a pony back ride" i added, he groaned while i just smirked, this was going to be a fun vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

I changed Percy's age so he is 17!

Artemis' POV

WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS MY SON. The huntresses, wolfs and I were looking everywhere, we had heard a low howling and it sounded like it came from Eleanor, a little white pup. When we got to the scene, they were all exhausted, breathing heavily and deeply. But the thing that scared me the most was that my adopted son, Percy Jackson, was no where in sight, and there were also 5 different unknown but faint scents everywhere, though the wolves wouldn't be able to track them for they were too faint, all we know is they went north.

Currently me and the hunters were searching everywhere, they were all pissed, whispering threats to hurt anyone who touched percy. I was worse. I had had a massive break down, I was crying a stream while screaming out loud to 'bring my baby boy back'. I couldn't handle it, I had already lost 2 of my friends, one of them was like a sister to me, Phoebe and Zoe. Both had died while going on a quest, why did all the people I care the most about get taken away from me.  
Them dying is what caused me to have a mental breakdown, but this, taking my son away from me, now that was crossing the line. They would wish that they never took him away from me, I shall seek my revenge, even if it was to save the world! I would rather them not to kidnap my son.

While my hunters were saying they would threaten anyone who harmed percy, I would torture them slowly, hoping they feel the pain that I once felt when they took my little boy away from Me. This was definitely unforgivable, there had to be a consequence for this outrageous kidnapping, I have raised him for 17 years, feeding him, changing him (unfortunately), brushed his hair, bathed him. I tried my best to protect him from the danger in the outside world. Then what happens, 5 unknown beings come along and take away what is rightfully mine, taking something away from me that was so precious to me, I would rather die than let anything harm him.  
Today was the day we go to camp, but I really didn't want to, I wanted to look for my little baby. But the hunters wanted to because it's just for a day, yes a day that they have to HARM HIM! But we went any way.

One of my hunters named Bianca blew the horn showing that we were here. Campers starting swarming us, they all made way as Nico walked through, walking to his sister, then holding her in a tight embrace. I smiled softly, Nico di angelo, other then my son, was the most kindest male I have ever met. But my son, he doesn't call me mom (usually), he calls me Lady artemis, I always tell him not to but he is stubborn, and he even calls my hunters lady. He is sweet kind and such a cutie, he is quite dense though, but that just makes it even cuter. He is the most perfect child anyone could ever ask for, but that reminds me that he is gone, and I'm just at this camp.

I started looking around till I saw some black messy hair, I turned quiet and stopped moving. One of my hunters had noticed and placed her hand on my shoulder with a quite worried gaze. But I didn't move, that hair was familiar, he always had his hair messy, it was untamable.

"M'lady, what is the matter, what are you lo—" she had stopped talking mid sentence when she saw what I was looking at, we had caught the other huntresses attention, and when they turned to gaze at what we were looking at, they also froze entirely. Messy black hair was attached to a defined face, wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans and green converses to complete his fashion that I had always loved, he had always looked adorable. This person had sea green orbs, Like staring at the ocean itself, but in the eyes of a young man, no, my son. This was my son. He looked up and when he saw me he froze, eyes widen in shock.

I slowly started making my way out of the demigod circle, slowly walking to him, he had tears in his eyes threatening to spill. His bottom lip was quivering and he was shaking badly. He muttered something which only I could hear 'Mom', I stopped in front of him. The atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. No one knew what was happening, some scared that something bad was going to happen.

"my baby boy" I whispered lowly so only he could hear, I opened my arms wide invitingly and on instinct, he jumped into them. I held him in a tight embrace, scared that if I let go, he was going to go away from me again, and this time for good.  
I heard gasps from behind Me but I didn't care, I was hugging my son because I thought he would be gone forever, thinking I wouldn't see the only thing that lightened up our day and hearts.  
Then something happened that no one thought would ever happen, I cried, cried my heart out. Just let the tears flow free, I also felt my silver shirt getting soaked meaning that I wasn't the only one who was crying. I heard someone clear their voice, I froze. I had completely forgotten that everyone was here, I was too happy that my son was here that I had forgotten where we were.

"lady artemis, why are you hugging this boy?" A deep but curious voice asked behind me. Slowly turning around, I came face to face with my cousin, Dionysus, and also with my amazing luck, chiron stood next to him. My cousin's eyes were narrowed as they stared my son up and down, While chiron just stood there in daze, curiously looking from My son to me then back again.  
"Well um, he is uh" I started stuttering, wait Artemis does not stutter 'You just did though' Oh shut it brain. I stood up straighter and eyed both men, glaring at them ending with the result of them flinching, I nodded in approval.  
" His name is not Boy, Its Percy " I growled at him, which he just stood there, mouth agape while everyones eyes had gone too the size out saucepans. "And he is my son" Just on the nick of time, A silver arrow appeared above his head, showing he was now claimed by me. (Sorry, heh, just came to my mind so YEAH ... Don't judge meh

I looked around to see everyone looking at us in either Fear, Shock or Curiosity (Athena's Spawns). I glared at all, begging for one of them to stand up above them all and question me, begging for answers while everyone nodded in approval, too scared to question either me or the one that stood up to me. And question me one did, a girl with light blonde princess curls and grey calculating eyes stood forward, she wore one of those horribly bright neon orange shirts with letters written in black spelling **Camp Half-Blood** Also with light blue Jean shorts and black blue converses to complete her 'amazing style' note my bitter sarcasm. Her form tall and with courage, She better lose that stance because she is right now up against an Olympian Goddess. I bet she was one of athenas children, the give away was Her blonde hair, grey calculating eyes. She held the form that could rival athenas, also seemed like she had gotten her stubbornness and not giving up until she got what she wanted, which never fazed me, she could never win a battle against me for some reason.

"But you Are a virgin goddess, you cannot have a child, if he truly is your child, then we have to eliminate him, for he cannot be here" she exclaimed while others nodded in agreement. Dionysus took a couple of steps back and was away from the crowd, Chiron following him, not knowing why Dionysus was walking backwards, also with a terrified expression on his face while staring at me. Oh how wise he is, remember this, never mess with a goddess for things can get ugly, and we don't take things easily, especially when it comes to our children. And what she said right now, was unexceptionable, was uncalled for. A dark aura was radiating from my body, the girl, Annabeth chase I believe, had gone too far.

"Your dare Question Me! An Olympian Goddess, Oh you are not wise at all, Isn't your mother a virgin goddess too. also YOU TOUCH EVEN A HAIR ON MY BOY'S BODY, I WILL SEE THAT YOU ARE DEALT WITH" just as i said, ok screamed that, a boy with brown curly hair and blazing brown eyes was now standing next to percy. He looked awfully like an elf, and latino elf if i may add.

"Touch" is what the boy whispered as he touched percy's arm, next everyone knows, he is running away as two of my hunters, one by the name of Destiny (I don't know, don't judge me:P) who is holding a silver hunting knife in each hand and was now currently chasing him around the camp, while my other hunter named Sam is holding her smooth bow and is shooting blunt silver arrows at him which would definitely leave a 3 week lasting bruise. All while he screamed for someone to help his selfish disgraceful life for that it shall soon fortunately end, ok ok, maybe not in those words but they are all the same to me.

" M'lady, may you please calm your huntresses down before they cause serious harm or damage to the demigods in this camp, especially leo, who is now currently getting beaten by one of your hunters while the other is still shooting him" Chiron asked politely but was losing patience fast, but it was true, this 'leo', no, it just doesn't sound right. That boy, yes that's it, That boy is screaming like a baby, what a weakling, can't even handle 2 girls. Destiny was kicking his ribs while spitting on him, saying words like 'Rotten pig' and 'Touch him again, i will put you in a coma until you learnt your lesson'. Then sitting next to him and punching him, all while Sam skilfully shot shimmering arrows at every body part she could, which had included a special place to boys which Made him groan in pain and the other boys to wince and show faces of pity to the male.

"Yes, only if I may have a 'talk' with the five that had 'Borrowed' my precious child, then I shall make them stop" I told him, he just looked at me then back to the boy who had already lost consciousness but that didn't stop my hunters from beating the crap out of him still.  
He sighed " Yes, just stop it, Nico, Jason, Frank, Hazel and L— well it was leo also but he is unconscious right now so he will not be Able to to attend this 'meeting'. Just keep quiet, we don't wanna hear the screams of pain while we try to finish our activities" with that everyone walked away. My hunters came back, leaving the boy into the hands of the children of Apollo.  
The leader of camp half blood, praetor of camp jupiter, the one that can control valuable metals and the one that can shape shift into different creatures. This was going to be too fun.  
The only ones who hadn't left were the four that were going to get a beating.

"well well well, look what we have here, so you came onto my land, that made me angry, you hurt the pups, that made me and the wolves furious. But to take it that step further, you kidnap my poor innocent child. No that made my wolves go mad, my hunters to lose it, but me to seek revenge to those who took my little baby, Now that you're in my reach, I will not take this chance for granted, hunters, hold them down" I demanded, leaving the campers to be left side eyed and shocked, while the hunters bowed their heads and obeyed my command.

Before any of the campers had time to react, they were being held down by the hunters. They next got the beating of their lives, but they went easy on the female for she was not a disgusting smelly man. We stopped the beating early, so we could finish it off at capture the flag tonight.  
I was slowly walking away, trying to find my son, a flash of black hair caught my attention. Turning, I made my way to the archery range, only to see a crowd of people circling something, or someone. Going to investigate, I see they are circling 2 boys, one is my son while the other is a male with golden hair, Sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin, I child of my brother I guess, for he is shooting arrows at the target and hitting the red mark.

"What is going on here" I whisper to a female that stood next to me, I was currently in my 12 year old form, hoping that no one would recognise me. Gladly no one actually did so i blended into the demigod crowd, with them not knowing they have the company and attention of myself.  
"Oh, our best archer Will Solace and the new kid are having a battle, whoever misses the red dot loses, and they have five minutes to do so, when the time is up and they both kept getting the target then the one with the most arrows that had hit the target wins, currently they are a tie. And I have to say, that the new kid is the first Demigod to actually keep up with him" a girl with long brown choppy hair answered, she had darkish green eyes with a dark tan. She wore a white blouse and black jeans and to finish the look, a dark blue jacket and black converses.

I hummed in a thanking way, two minutes left and they had shot around 200 arrows, I just looked around, not even paying attention to the competition that was currently in game. 1 minute, 30 seconds, 10 seconds, Done! Finally, took them long enough.  
Not one of them had missed the board, I expected that much, children of the best archers in Olympus. Everyone was waiting eagerly for the results while the 2 competitors were complimenting on how great the others moves were. I smiled softly, at least my son was getting along with everyone, that was all I worried about.

Yes he was my adopted son, but I treated him like my son since I raised him his whole life. Also, my suspensions were *lately confirmed that Poseidon, God of the seas, was Percy's blood related father. Meaning he had the powers of his father and mine, which was extremely dangerous. For not only both were Olympian gods but one was a god of the big 3. Monsters have tried killing him when he was a mere child, but my huntresses and I easily took care of that. They fortunately stopped attacking seeing as they had no way to get the child for he was protected but man hating hunters who were experts at using bows and a Maiden goddess herself.  
Oh getting off of the topic, they were currently counting all the arrows. In the end there were 2 stacks of arrows, one stack had silver arrows which was my son Percy's, while the other stack had golden arrows which belonged to the male called Will Solace, my brothers favourite offspring.

The golden pile was just bigger than the silver arrowed pile but don't underestimate it. Because the golden arrows were much bigger than the silver ones. A boy with short golden blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen stepped forward, he had the perfect tan (not that it didn't change my opinion that he is like every other man... Disgraceful) and a scar than started from his right eye and ending next to his mouth. He wore another one of that disgustingly light camp half blood tee shirts and dark blue jeans with sandals. The other camp leader, Luke Castellan.

"Hello campers, this 2 great men shot fair and square. Both had gotten the target without miss, we have counted the arrows and it was close, 1 away from the winner. The winner shot 307 arrows while the other shot 306. Now everyone, please applause ... Percy Jackson!" I started clapping while other whooped and some just stood with shocked faces. Some of the campers and donkey things, satyrs I think,were groaning while giving others drachmas, HUH Don't think just because they are new, doesn't mean they won't kick them all the way to next week Friday .I changed into my normal form and walked to percy. The girl that was next to me jumped a bit from shock and stared at me, probably shocked that she had been currently speaking with me.

Percy's POV

Wow, that was harder than I expected it to be. He has some potential. Suddenly a horn went off and the campers started to make their way to the pace they call the 'Big House'.  
"Hello campers and welcome huntresses and M'lady, also our unexpected guess who I hope you will treat greatly. Now tonight's capture the flag and as you know, the hunters are going to be up against the campers. I hope you can arrange whose team Perseus will be on, since he is a demigod, he also grew up with the hunters so you shall choose. It will start in 20 minutes" he finished and walked inside, leaving me to choose whose side I should be on, well of course I was going to choose the hunters, and the hunters I chose.


	4. Fighting, Talking, Planning

3rd POV  
The wind blew his raven black hair into his ocean orbs, suddenly irritated, he moved his dark hair out of his face again, He had been doing that for, Uhh 100 TIMES! Man blew the horn, they all ran, splitting up. Percy had the honours with 2 other people to search and find that Damn flag. He had Destiny on his left and Sam on his right. They had formed a plan that Destiny and Sam were to distract the defenders while he went for the flag.

"Psst! Guys over here! Found it!" Destiny whispered while staring at something from behind a bush. No one was around the flag, but percy knew better. He had a little, ok HUGE secret, that he had found out he had at the age of 6. He could feel the auras of demigods, gods, Titans and more. Currently, he felt 3 Apollo kids hiding in the trees, 1 daughter of wisdom and 1 daughter of ares. The most intimidating aura had to be the child of ares', hers was stronger than the rest.  
"Ok, there are 3 children of Apollo who are currently in the trees, but you can dodge the arrows, and there is a child of athena on the right hiding behind that wide tree, also a child of ares is behind the bushes on the far left. Take out the Apollo kids now"  
Percy murmured to his companions. All 3 of them knocked in some arrows while percy told them their co-ordinates, counting down 3 all of them shot. It made no sound as it flew through the air, a second later, all you heard was the dings of the arrows making contact with the ground which knocked them out cold. And the thump, meaning them falling out of the trees and falling on the ground.

Sam and destiny ran out of the bushes to the flag, as expected, the daughters of war and wisdom jumped out of their hiding spots and attacked with a battle cry. Whilst they fought, percy had snuck around and grabbed the flag.

Percy's POV

I had grabbed the red flag and was now aimlessly running through the forest with no back up. Right then, the stream came into my point of vision and I ran as fast as I could. The campers were fighting the hunters that tried to attack me and defend their own flag around me. Suddenly something hit my foot, ending up with me tumbling down with the flag in a death grip in my fist.  
I grunted as i collided and jumped up, a girl with choppy brown hair, forest green eyes, a dark smooth tan and wearing shorts and a camp half blood shirt was standing in front of me. She stood in the way of me and the creek, I had to beat her. She moved a few feet away from me and picked up what she threw... A dagger, but luckily the hilt hit me, if not, I would be mothered by some hunters and Artemis while other hunters attack her. Just my predictions which I hope I am wrong about.

My grip tightened on my sword as I got in a defensive stance, it was going to be hard since I had the flag in my other had. Her aura was a pink, meaning she was a daughter of the goddess of love, Aphrodite. But don't let that corrupt your mind, just by her stance, I could already tell she was a really good fighter, I wanted to see what she was made of but we are in the middle of a battle with other campers, so no, I had to be quick.

"Just pass the flag, you know you want to, go take the flag back to where it rightfully belongs" I seemed so tempted to do as she said, I don't know what it was that made me want to do it but I was going to fight against it. (I'm sorry if you don't like the fighting part, I suck at it, though I am usually better at it) I lunged at her, my sword coming down, aiming for her head which she blocked. I jumped back when she went to stab my side. She jumped at me, knife going for my chest plate, but something told me she was going to try trip me with her left leg.  
I side stepped to the right, her leg missing by a few inches.

She jumped up and charged again, I spun around and was behind her, kicking the back of her leg making her fall forward onto her knees with a painful groan. I pulled my sword back and thruster it forward, the hilt of the sword connecting with the back of her head. Knocking her out cold. I lightly placed her so she was laying on her back. Standing up and turning around, I heard battle cries and footsteps coming closer behind me, by the auras, I could feel they were ares kids who i currently didn't want to deal with so I ran.

I was running for the streaming liquid that was the only distance that was from me to winning. Kids were shouting behind me and I heard footsteps chasing me but I was already close enough to win. With a single jump, I made it across the creek. Everything was quiet till cheers were heard, the hunters surrounded me, checking for any injuries. After finding none, dignified that I was fine, they complimented on my skills and told me what I could do better at, which i glared at them at but they were unfazed and chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm proud of you my boy" I heard a smooth voice say behind me, I turned around to find my mother looking at me with a proud gleam in her eyes and a small grin plastered onto her face. I gave her my famous lopsided grin and a thumbs up. She just laughed lowly and shook her head while muttering something under her breath, though I swore she said something like 'you're such a child'.

"Nice job kid, percy, right?" A deep voice questioned behind me. Turning around, I see a boy with golden blonde hair, Sky blue eyes, a deep tan with a scar starting from his left eye to his mouth. I'm pretty sure he was the camp leader. What was his name, liam, lister, Louis, luke? Yes, I'm pretty sure that was his name.  
"Yeah, it is, yours is Luke, right? I asked, he nodded in response. While we started walking back, I learnt a lot of things about him. Like he got the scar from The boy from before named Nico, it happened because Luke had betrayed Olympus, but soon betrayed this man called Kronos. Who some how is coming back to life, which was entirely impossible since he was defeated by the chosen one.

The chosen one was the one that held onto him before he fell, the one that soothed me but also scared me. The chosen one was the person who was given and sent on the quest to find me. His name was Nico Di Angelo, and the prophecy which i learnt was apparently called The Great Prophecy, it went like  
_'A half blood spawn of the eldest gods  
Is to reach 17 and fight for odds  
A hero, a traitor and an elder raise  
To win a battle to preserve or raze  
The lord of age shall raise again  
The son of thieves will be slain  
While the hero drowns in pain  
Thy hero destroys time at last  
Or be tricked by his unforgettable past'_

In which the words state a child of the eldest gods who was a demigod. Which Nico was a son of hades, on of the eldest gods. No, it couldn't be Demeter, for it says gods, if it said Olympians, than it could have, but it didn't, so it wasn't. Also, he is the oldest out of them all since Bianca (who i learnt was his brother) joined the hunt, She couldn't age and Thalia who i now learnt was a child of Zeus also joined the hunters.  
But there is one thing that is curious to me, out of the three strongest gods (Hades, Poseidon and Zeus) hades had two, Zeus has two, but Poseidon, no one has seen a son of Poseidon since the oath was made. So why isn't their a child of Poseidon, there could be but then the satyrs would have found out so, why? Wow I'm going off track, back to the story. At the age of 16, Nico had fought them and won, meaning this dude named 'Kronos' should be in Tartarus now and forever be, but it was weird because kronos attacked when nico was 16, not 17.

But it seems something happened, meaning 6 months later, he came back. The traitor who died was a man named Ethan Nakamura and Nico's pain was when his sister, Bianca, was dying. Of course, through this time, my mother had hidden me, saying not to come out until I say so, there was food, a bed, a bathroom and water. But the last 2 lines, no one knew what they it said shall be slain again, the again meant that the first time was when Zeus had killed him, and it might happen again.

Then they went to this thing that tells the future, Luke said she said something like  
_'__I am the spirit of Delphi,  
speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo  
slayer of the mighty python  
approach, seeker, and ask'_  
Which was kinda creepy that she said that, but atleast i can call Uncle Sunshine that name. See, apollo was the only one (other then my mother) out of the gods' or goddess' that knew about me.

"hello? Perce? you still there mate?" a curious voice asked. Oh, i was lost in thought, dang it, he laughed at my expression, soon after I joined him. When we stopped laughing, he gave me a pat on the back before leaving to the cabin we were standing in front of us. HUH, I hadn't even noticed we were here. I shook my head and carried on, I stopped in front of cabin 8. My mothers. I heard voices inside and i knew it was the hunters. I never knew why they left on Fridays, but atleast I do now.

Walking up the steps onto the porch, I admired the beautiful architecture. On the Huge concrete sliver poles were carvings of animals. The porch was grey and silver, beautiful plants were pressed up against the wall, like roses and violets, Daisies and lilies and sun flowers. The curtains were pure white while the door was a light brown. Knocking on the door, everything turned quiet inside, I heard some shuffling and the door opened a bit. Through the crack I saw a purple pupil coloured eye staring back at me.

"Oh! It's you perce, come on, it must be freezing out there" she exclaimed, I hadn't even noticed but the sun was setting, already?  
I was brought out of thought when a hand clamped down onto my own and threw, dragged pulled me inside. Losing balance I fell onto the wooden floor with a low ''oomph'. I heard laughter but I didn't move, they should be getting worried in 3.2.1.  
"OMG I THINK WE KILLED HIM"  
"Is he still alive?"  
"Is he hurt"  
"Why did you drag him in here!?"  
"Don't raise your voice at me"  
"He isn't moving"  
"HE DAAAEEEED"  
"It's your fault!"  
"Not, it was hers"  
"No it was Lizzie"  
"No it's wasn't sepia, it was becca"

I couldn't handle it anymore, I burst out into a laughing fit on the ground. Soon enough, tears were gathering in the closed eyes and my stomach started to ache for the amount of laughter that came out. But I couldn't stop. I only stopped when I heard low growls, opening my now red and tear leaking eyes. I saw the red furious faces of my sisters. Uh oh.

Before they could attack me and rip me to shreds a knock was heard from the door. No one moved so I slowly got off the ground and walked to the door. The silver handle was smooth and cold under my bare touch. Turning it, all everyone could hear was the squeaking of the metal as it scratched against other metal. Pulling the door open, I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed it wasn't a murderer I came face to face with the pony-man.  
"PONY MAN, nice to see you, YA just saved my life back there, I thought I was going to get beaten to a pulp" I laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

He raised an amused eyebrow while he smirked down at me. The hell is the man so tall, I thought ponies were small and cute. This dude was neither.  
"Well, I was just coming to check how our new camper and the hunters were doing, though I did hear laughter and some growls, are you all alright ?" He asked curiously, the eye brow still raised at us. I merely shook my head while the hunters nodded with evil grins.  
"Help meh! They are gonna kill me" I cried as I jumped into his arms. His expression held that of shock from the sudden outburst while I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from those evil girls!

"Lego pony, let's go to blue candy mountain and ride fluffy light blue gryphon's into the sunset" I laugh and giggle while he raised both eye brows then ... Dropped me onto the ground. I opened my eyes groggily and saw him galloping away. THAT TRAITOR. Was the last thing I thought before I was dragged into the cabin.  
That night was filled with screams of pain and cries for help.

3rd Views POV

Artemis was waiting in the big house, she wanted to talk to her cousin about her son. She was gonna tell him about everything, the adoption, his father, and was gonna try to persuade him not to tell the gods. Someone clearing their throat was what brought Artemis out of her thinking state. Looking up, she came face to face with the God of wine, Dionysus.

"You asked for me cousin?" He asked with a hint of curiosity, it was probably about that boy of hers, what was his name, Perry Johnson, Peter Jameson, he didn't know, but it was something like that.  
"I wanted to talk to you about my son, look, i just want to know if you wil—" she was interrupted when Dionysus raised his hand for her to stop.  
"Do not worry cousin, I have not told them and I will not, your secret is safe with me, but tell me, who was up to the expectations to have this child" he questioned. He meant like, who would be good enough for her expectations, it was probably that they hate their own gender, treated girls like they were a gift from the gods, actually, they probably still wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations.

"That's the thing, he isn't my birth child, he was adopted by me when I saw his mother die before my eyes whilst she was holding him for dear life, probably fearing that if she left, she would leave a defenceless child in the open. But the reason I had adopted him? Well, I'm still trying to figure it out myself, sometimes I say that I wanted to raise him to treat ladies with respect, other times I say so when he was older I could let him do all the dirty work. But, now that I think of it. I start to question myself was it because I was lonely, you see, Zoe and phoebe were in my hunt for 200 years, but, they didn't grow one bit, no features changed, nothing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanted to raise them, like raising percy from a baby to a teenager, that was an amazing experience. I learned to love that trouble maker, and now I'm proud to call him my own, even though I Don't deserve someone like him"

She finished, she had rambled on and her cousin Didn't once try to stop her or interrupt her. He just sat there, listening to what she had to say. Like inspecting to see if it was good enough or not. He soon nodded and looked her in the eyes.  
"Cousin, that was a long but strong speech, I give my word I shall not tell the others without your permission. I wish you son good luck, especially with all those annoying brats around, running around being irresponsible like they usually are. But I have taken a liking to your child, I shall keep him safe and try to keep the others from corrupting his mind, farewell cousin, to when we meet again"

And with that, he got up and walked to his room. She didn't move, she just smiled, even though people saw him as a lazy, grumpy, good for nothing God, she didn't. He knew how to talk with words that would make people smile, he was like a brother to her and her a sister to him. Whenever no one was looking, they would tell jokes but when they did, she would glare at every man while he lazily drunk his wine in a slouching position. They were like, what mortals call BFF's, they could trust each other, but it was a friendship relationship, nothing more, and nothing less.

They have always been able to trust each other For hundreds of millenniums. She had to leave soon, she would be going on a mission because of some vicious monster was attacking mortals. Ugh, she was always told to kill beasts for as no one spends as much time down on earth as much as Herself. Well, except for Dionysus, but everyone, even herself, knew that he was in no shape to be killing these beasts.

'well, best be going, I don't want too many innocent lives to suffer and die just because i was late'. She thought, she stood up.

"Goodnight" she mumbled, then a silver bright light have erupted in the room, spreading into brightness through the dark room. When the light dissolved, she was no where to be found.

? POV

Haha, those cowards, they are still healing after that little fight. I am determined to win this time. My army is stronger, I am stronger, and to make things even better. That child of Hermes has come back and asked for forgiveness, I agreed but am still cautious. For the last time he joined me, he betrayed me and we lost whilst i died. But now I come back stronger, i will destroy those worthless beings.

I will kill that son of hades who had killed me last time, But he shall die last. Because i want him too watch as everyone dies, knowing that he failed them and he couldn't do anything about it.

I hate that kid so much, when everyone is dead, i will torture him. Tell him all the things he failed at and what i did too his friend and family. I will describe to him how i had gutted and killed his father and loved ones, That they're gone.

Watch out God's, Children, Half-bloods

Nico Di Angelo

I am back and stronger

And i'm coming for you

Then The World

Im Back


	5. Nightmares, Pain, A Quest

_Percy's Nightmare_

_Percy woke up, or he thought he did, it didn't really look like he had, or it was still nighttime and was really dark. 'Hello? Anyone there?' His smooth voice echoed off of the walls of darkness. That answered his question, maybe it was a dream that was creeping the hell out of him. He didn't know where he was, he was surrounded in complete darkness and could barely see more than 4ft in front of him. He had never really been a big fan of darkness nor being alone, and currently, he was in both situations.  
__**'Hello, young Perseus'**__ a deep scratchy but some how alluring voice gratefully (to him) answered the young lad. It had sounded as though he was speaking for the first time, well in percy's opinion it did. Unfortunately though, he could not see the speaker for he was hidden in the dark endless void. The rusty voice came from several directions, mixing up Percy's coordinates resulting in him finding no sign of life._

_Everything was dead silent, but from time to time if you listened closely, you could hear the rigid breathing, low quiet huffs and little hesitant shuffles, the owner of the sounds was shaking the uncontrollable fear as he tried to find and exit or beginning to the creepy, seemingly haunted place._

_Percy hadn't noticed that he had come to a halt, but something that he did notice brang a terrifying realisation that rampaged in his mind. He had stopped moving, but the heavy footsteps that he had thought were his -but was proven wrong- had not. His mind shouted at him to run but his limbs were frozen like someone had stuck him in an overgrown popsicle, the heavy footsteps and light grunts were closing in on his motionless body but he couldn't move._

_His body was paralyzed while what could be danger came his way. The sound came to a halt, but this made him even more frightened as his body kept shaking from the fear that was stopping his ability to walk.  
He let out a shriek as a rough hand clamped down on his shoulder, he felt cold breath on his neck that shot shivers down his spine._

_**'Join me Perseus, come to my side, I see potential in you, especially a child of the big three'**__ a rough voice whispered to him, even though he knew it was behind him, it came from all directions of the endless darkness._

_What did he mean by child of the big three? Wasn't the big three Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, but he was a child of artemis, wasn't he? He thought while shaking, he was petrified, but when the hand went to go for his throat, that got his paralysed body to move. Running, the air felt like it was pushing him back, though he felt no wind. A loud crackle was heard, percy wondered what that sound was as it made him shiver._

_**'You think you can run away from me? No one can, you're in my world now! Come join me, you know they cannot win, if you reject, I will haunt your dreams like I do with the others, you will go insane! You will die with the others as their blood flows down the streets of New York'**__ the voice echoed, traveling far throughout the endless void._

_Percy just ran faster, the wind was picking up. Whoever this man was, he wasn't going to win, we would win, even if it meant deaths were coming. His back ached and his mind was saw as he kept thinking of all the things that were happening. Who was this dude? Why does he want me to join him? Why aren't I awake yet? Wouldn't the others notice? Percy was scared would an understatement, percy was fucking petrified!_

_'Get out of my dream you grumpy old hag! I will not betray my mother! I will never betray her family and my family! So just give up and let me leave!' He shouted. A rumbling laugh which sounded like a rocky Avalanche as it tumbled down a mountain side – was all he got for an answer. His legs ached as he ran further, the air got colder, he saw less and less in front of himself till at one point, he couldn't see at all._

_**'~You better slow doooowwwwn, or your going to faaallllll~'**__his once rough voice was now smooth and soft, alluring him to listen. His pace slowed down, just before he was going to stop though, his foot fell of an edge. Acting immediately, his hands clamped down on anything that it could find. Which happened to be smooth leather, the feeling of it was ... A shoe. What would He rather do? Fall into the dark pit or stay holding onto someone's shoe? PIT. But before he could let go, the rough hand before gripped him hand and pulled him up. Percy whimpered in pain as the grip on his Probably__broken wrist tightened, its like he could physically feel the pain.___

_**'Listen here! Goody goody, I don't care that you won't betray your family, I will haunt you till you agree, If not, you will be one of the last to suffer like that Di Angelo kid. I have watched you ever since you were born, I know secrets that you have yet to know! I will give you hints on the way till I choose to tell you, ok? Actually, I will make you a deal, when I choose to tell you these secrets, you can choose if you want to join me, my arms will be open wide, oh, and I guess I haven't introduced myself yet, I Am Kronos, Titan Of Time And Father Of The Eldest Olympians and your grandfather, hm so, do we have a deal young child'  
**__  
Percy was more than petrified, it was indescribable, he wanted to know what this secret was so bad, but Kronos was pretty much saying that it could change his life. But who had been keeping secrets from him._

_'Okay Deal, but i will not join you' with those final words, the grip loosened on his aching hand and he slipped into the dark cavern. He couldn't, no didnt scream, he didn't move, he only fell into the cavern, his thoughts were wishing that he could wake up soon._

_It felts like he had been falling for hours till the darkness started to glow a dark blood red. Percy could see the ground, that was the good new, but the bad news? It was closing in quickly, the cavern grew, it looked never ending. Percy wondered if he didn't wake up, would he be able to get out of this place?_

_WAKE UP PERCY, he heard, but he couldn't, he tried to it felt like there was a force stopping him, preventing him to awake from the terrible dream. The ground was coming closer and the air was getting thicker and it burned his throat like swallowing glass._

_BLOODY HELL PERCY! GET UP YA LAZY IDIOT! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE T-  
_

He shot up and his forehead connected with another. A loud thump was heard throughout the silver cabin. 'Oh gosh, that was probably the worst dream ever, this is that Kronos guy everyone is scared of, ugh, I'd hate to meet him in reality instead of mentally' he thought. A low painful groan was all it took to break percy out of his concentration and break the peaceful silence in the room.

Peering down at the wooden floorboards, a feminine body lay upon it, seeming injured for she was groaning in pain. One pale hand resting on their red forehead which seemed to have a bump on it while the other was planted on the floor, supporting their weight. She wore a glowing silver outfit with a small but delicate tiara that sat upon their head to finish the look, they also were lightly cursing under their breaths.

"Ugh, gosh, no need to hurt me, I have been trying to wake you up for five minutes! And what do you do when I finally manage to? go bloody beat me up and probably even give me a freakin concussion! you were talking to yourself in your sleep you bloody weirdo" that smooth familiar voice yelled at him. He flinched, it had to be the lieutenant, Thalia Grace, and to make the matter worse, she was a daughter of Zeus and had a short temper just like her dad.

"Heh, sorry about that PineCone Face, just had a bad dream was all" he replied sheepishly, smoothly rubbing the back of his neck, eyes gazing at the now interesting floorboard.

He heard a sickening crack from his wrist and his pain had a numb pain travelling through it. Standing up, his ankle that had slipped into the cavern in his dream was now ... Swollen? but thalia seemed to notice none of them so he put his weight on his good foot and his good hand was wrapped around his bad wrist.

He was muttering apologies to the girl who was staring up at him. He suddenly stopped when he heard a crackle of laughter. Bringing his confused gaze up a bit, he stared at the girl who cried with laughter as she tumbled to her knees after just getting up, a clear liquid had started pouring down her red coated cheeks as her thin (don't let that underestimate her!) arms crossed over her silver clothed stomach.

"What did I do?" Percy asked, she just slowly got up, stumbling up a bit but managed to stand up straight. She wiped her tears while letting out a little chuckle, she walked next to him and patted him on the back while sighing exhaustingly.  
"Oh gosh percy, haha, your so funny, you should be a comedian" she laughed again while keeping her pale hand on his clothed shoulder while she breathed in and out, trying -and failing- to calm herself down.

"What did I do though?" He questioned the girl who was now leaning on his shoulder for support which caused percy to nearly fall when his weight was pushed onto his bad ankle, shooting an Excruciating, aching pain through his body.

_And_ she just laughed it off and gave him a hug, he hesitated to wrap his arms around the mental girl who needed help. But slowly did when thinking what she would do if he hadn't, It would be very awkward for her and then she would probably definitely get man and he didn't want that. For a thin girl, she sure knew how to pack a punch, trust him, he would know.  
"Well, that was an amazing laugh, your always so funny, oh and breakfast is ready, M'lady is at olympus" she walked out, leaving percy in the cabin thinking 'What Was So Funny?'.

He shook his head and _limped_ headed for the door, as he opened it he stumbled back, ending in him falling to the ground because of his _stupid bloody_ ankle _of pain which loved torturing him_. How did it get so bright?! The light rays felt like they were burning his eyes into shrivelled up raisins.'Hm, talking about food, i'm hungry'.

As if on cue, his stomach growled. He chuckled lowly and slowly got up and hobbled to the door and into the burning rays. He walked to the Dining Hall and saw everyone sitting down and eating already. All eyes travelled to him and he suddenly got self-conscious. He hid his wrist in his sleeve so no one could see it in a sickening angle and tried to walk properly, _Tried to, _he just ended up looking like a penguin.

He silently walked to his table and sat down with the hunters, everyone turned back around and started whispering, though they shouldn't have bothered because percy had super hearing skills.

"Hey percy, wanna spar later?" One of the hunters named Tia asked him which instantly brought a smile to his face. Nodding his head excitedly, percy began to gobble up his warm food which consisted Double ham and cheese burger, perfectly cooked golden chips, a blueberry drink with some blue chocolate chip cookies on the side. (_dont just me, Blue cookies are da bomb!_)

Suddenly everything had quieted down, wondering what was happening, Percy stopped scarfing down his food in his black hole of a stomach and stared where all other eyes were looking at. A girl stood there, she had reddish orangey frizzy hair, pale but freckled coloured skin. She also wore a forest green shirt with ocean blue jeans, also multicoloured paints were spread across her skin and clothes, some was even stuck in her hair. She looked like any random girl.

Except the fact that her eyes were completely light green and green smoke which percy was pretty sure called mist was flowing out of her mouth. She walked slowly, every step brought more and more attention. She walked till she stopped right in front of percy. She spoke in a deep and ancient sounding voice saying  
'A new born hero shall stand to stop  
An ancient King from rising again,  
He and 4 shall go to the doors  
To find the lost item and see it returned,  
One will be lost  
But 3 betrayed  
While another shall side against'

With that she tumbled to the floor, she would have hit the ground had it not been percy catching her. He held her limp form in his arms while everyone stared in shock, some wondered what the prophecy meant. Percy wasn't worried about the prophecy, he was worried about dropping her because his body was currently in an agonizing Pain, for he was holding someone with his seemingly broken wrist and he was leaning on his ankle for support.

"Annabeth, take Rachel to her room, Percy, please come with me, I want to talk with you about something" Chiron answered, he walked (trotted) to the big house with percy not too far behind -who was trying his best not to look like a bloody one legged penguin).

"Now, my boy, that was Rachel, our Oracle, you have been assigned to go on a quest with 4 lucky people, you choose, so who do you want?"  
Chiron asked expectantly as we reached the 4 storied building. Pondering on the question, Percy new straight away who he would choose.

"I choose Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood and...

To be continued

-

**_Hey guys! PercyJacksonLoverForever here and here is that chapter you fans have been waiting for! I would like to thank all those people who supported me to write this story and I'm terribly sorry that it is short, college is hard and all, especially near the end of the year where all the exams and tests are!_**

**_I am also letting you decide who the last 2 people will be, I am letting you choose!_**


	6. New AN

Hey Guys, Uh, I need help with ideas for who is going to be on this quest, they can be anyone and they can also be OC's, so if you want to choose anyone then please help.

If OC's, then this is required

Name-

Nickname-

Gender-

Age-

Personality-

Appearance-

Godly Parent-

Mortal parent-

Powers-

Fear-

Siblings (if any)-

Team (Titans or Gods)-

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend (can be another OC)-

Race-

Likes and Dislikes-

thanks, please help out, i cant really start writing, i wanted you guys to have a choice for who to choose so i cant start writing, Please Ideas!


End file.
